


Connie

by CathLean



Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathLean/pseuds/CathLean
Summary: Connie, edibles extraordinaire, makes a big mistake.
Relationships: Connie Springer & Pieck Finger, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse & Pieck Finger
Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118147
Kudos: 3





	Connie

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of recreational marijuana usage ahead.

Connie took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. He knew that asking Sasha to help him bake and pack orders would be a challenge. She was a great baker and an even better friend, but goofed around a lot and he couldn't afford any mistakes this time.

By day, Constantín Springer was an upstanding fulltime college student and an apprentice of sorts at Dimo's, one of the most popular bakeries in the city; by night, he ran a small, but successful (and rather illegal) baking business. Its specialty was weed-infused sweets, including cereal marshmallow bars, and brownies. He loved running the business, and the extra hundreds he pulled in monthly were just a bonus.

He ran the business with his best friend Sasha Braus, and a classmate of theirs named Pieck Finger. Pieck was cool, but was currently distracting Sasha with ridiculous advice about the pandemic, and Connie just simply could _not_ be bothered.

"...Dude, I'm just sayin...everything in life has a soul, a spirit, yanno? We shouldn't be _fighting_ this virus. We should be...trying to understand it. Embracing it, even."

Sasha tilted her head, brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "Pieck?"

"Hmmm?"

"What the FUCK does that even mean?"

"Sash...nobody knows what it means, but BOY, IS IT PROVOCATIVE", Pieck said, laughing uproariously as she lay facedown on Connie's couch.

Connie rubbed his temples and took a deep breath; he was _way_ too high for this shit right now. He put up with Pieck because she was one of the most reliable runners in the city. How she was able to do so many deliveries in a day, he did not know and was afraid to ask. She also had a nearly encyclopedic knowledge of pretty much every drug in existence(he didn't question that, either), and even helped him find a find a new strain of sativa that he nicknamed "Rona". It was supposed to be a slow-release strain that left you feeling clearheaded and calm after consumption, rather than lethargic and paranoid like other strains. His target demographic was college students, so that was right up his alley.

The problem was that, well, he enjoyed being Pieck's guinea pig a bit too much. Every new strain she found out about, she tested on him and Sasha, and, he realized with shame, that he was getting high off of his own supply. He had smoked so much of his stash of Rona that he had already eaten majority of the snacks he bought in preparation for the upcoming quarantine (fortunately, Sasha hoarded enough groceries to feed a family of six).

This simply would not do, not for the owner of a burgeoning edibles empire. He had to get himself together. He dragged himself into the kitchen and started helping Sasha pack orders.

While his specialty was infused treats, he did bake regular sweets also, and had made a batch of butterscotch blondies for his Political Science professor, Erwin Smith. Smith had a knack for making even the most difficult topics easy to understand, and was, by far, his favorite professor. Connie figured it wouldn't hurt to ply the man with sweets if it resulted in a slightly better grade.

Eventually, all orders were packed and ready to go. He loaded Pieck's giant delivery backpack and helped her put it on. "Christ, Connie, this shit is too heavy! I'm not a pack animal, you know."

"Right, right, of course you aren't", Connie said, rolling his eyes. "Just make sure to deliver Smith's and Yeager's stuff first." She nodded, and left.

Connie watched her get on her trusty delivery bike and speed off, then went to relax, now that other day of deliveries was finally complete. He could not wait to hear how much Professor Smith loved his brownies.


End file.
